


Desejo

by carolss



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Di viaja e ela pensa sobre uma garota morta.





	Desejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Di viaja e ela pensa sobre uma garota morta.

Ela pensa sobre as outras também, as pequenas Laurel e Rosie que eram novas demais para entender tudo que tinha acontecido, Fuzzy e Lilly que sempre faziam tudo que ela dizia, Poppy que sempre amou ela mais do que todas as outras. Mas ela pensa sobre Fiamma mais.

Ela ressentiu a garota mas ela entendeu desde o começo porque Srta G veio a desejá-la tanto, Fiamma era bela com seus cabelos negros e lábios rosados mas passava disso. Desejo é uma coisa perigosa. Fiamma era tudo que Srta G fingia ser, queria ser. Fiamma era movimento e poesia. Fiamma era todas as coisas que Di já tinha sonhado e todas as coisas que ela nunca havia sequer se permitido sonhar. Fiamma que talvez ainda estaria viva se não fosse por ela.

Di entendia porque Srta G tinha desejado Fiamma porque algum momento ela tinha deixado de desejar todas as coisas que Fiamma tinha, por simplesmente desejá-la.

Desejo é uma coisa perigosa, e uma coisa cruel porque haviam alguns que nunca poderiam ser satisfeitos.


End file.
